


The Rose Files

by DrCosimaCormier



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCosimaCormier/pseuds/DrCosimaCormier
Summary: Mulder and Scully's relationship evolves over time with the help of various roses. There may be smut, there may not be so stay tuned. I hope you like this story!





	The Rose Files

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Mulder and Scully. Although if I did they would be together. I'm not getting paid to write this, but if CC does see this and wants to pay me for it I would not turn his offer down! I'm only borrowing Mulder and Scully and once I'm done with them, CC can have them back. Although, I can't promise that he'll get them back after this story!

The Purple Rose

As Scully left the basement downstairs at the FBI building she thought about how Mulder quickly kicked her out. She's heard all about "Spooky" Mulder, but from what she observed he wasn't spooky, he was bat crap crazy! Scully got in her car and drove home. She debated between calling Missy or taking a very much needed bubble bath, she chose the bubble bath. After she finished her bath she decided that she would call Missy and tell her what happened. Missy, was her older sister Melissa, she was a pain in the ass sometimes, but she was still Dana's best friend.

"Hello." Missy answered

"Missy, hi!" Dana said

"Danes, is that you?! Its been like forever since you've called. What's up?" Missy asked

"I just wanted to tell you I got reassigned to work with none other than "Spooky" Mulder down in the basement."

"Wait, The "Spooky" Mulder? As in, "I believe in aliens and shit like that" Mulder?"

"Yes, Missy. We're going to Oregon in the morning."

"Really? Is Spooky cute?"

"Um, yeah. Why?"

"Do you like Spooky, Danes?"

"Hell no!"

"Alright then. No need to get all defensive, Miss "I'm in love with Spooky" Mulder."

"I am not in love with him!"

"Whatever, liar. Call me later, okay? Bye." Missy said hanging up.

"Well that went great!" Scully thought. "I should call, Mulder."

"Mulder."

"Mulder, hi, it's Dana Scully. We met earlier today."

"Oh, yes! What can I do for you, Miss Scully?"

"Um, you could answer a couple of questions."

"I guess so. Shoot."

"Um, how long are we staying? Do I need to pack for hot or cold weather? Is anyone else going? Where are we staying? Do I get my own room? How are we getting there? Are you bringing the case file? Why aren't you saying anything, Mulder?" Scully rumbled off more questions than a 9 year old on a sugar rush

"Okay. Um, We'll most likely be there for a few days, pack whatever you feel is necessary, it's just us, we're staying at a motel, yes, plane, yes, and last but not least, if you gave me a second to respond, I would answer. We good?"

"Yeah." It was silent for a few seconds before Dana spoke again. "What's your first name, Mulder?"

"It's Fox, but I prefer Mulder, I never really cared for my first name."

"Oh, okay. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure. Feel free to ask me anything you want, Scully."

"Do you like me?"

"What?"

"Do you like me, Mulder?"

"I, um, I barely know you. You can't expect me to answer that, Dana, could you?"

"No, I guess I couldn't." Dana was embarrassed now. "Would you like to come over?"

What is up with all these question? I know I told her to ask me anything, but I expected questions about the case! "Why would I want to come over, Miss Scully?"

"So you can get to know me better, so you can answer my question."

"Well then, I'd love to come over. When should I be there?" Mulder asked

"Now." Scully voice sounded a little desperate to Mulder, but he wasn't going to say anything.

"Um, I'm still at the office, but I can be there in 20 minutes with a bottle of wine." Mulder said, as he shut down his computer and headed out the basement door and to the elevator

"Okay. Bye." Scully said hanging up

"Shit! I need to clean." Dana's house was normally organized and clean, but everything felt out of place to her, so she set off cleaning everything.

By the time she finished, she realized Mulder would be here any second. Dana walked into the kitchen to get some wine glasses when she heard him knock.

"Mulder. Hi, come in." Dana greeted him with a friendly smile. It took her a second to register that he had two wine bottles and bouquet of purple roses.

"I didn't know what kind of wine to bring so I brought some Pinot Noir and Chardonnay." Mulder gave a weird smile and then realization hit him. "Oh! I got these for you." He handed her the flowers.

Scully smiled and went back to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water, Mulder was right behind her. "The flowers are beautiful and could you hand me the Pinot Noir, please." Mulder handed it to her.

"Scully?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know the meaning of purple roses?"

She shook her head as she unscrewed the cork off the wine bottle, Mulder came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist which made her jump. "Shit, Mulder, what the fuck?" Scully turned around and realised she was staring at his chest, not his face.

"Sorry, Scully, I didn't mean to scare you." Mulder pulled her closer to him. "Do you want to know the meaning of purple roses?" His voiced whispered against her ear, his hot breath making her shiver

"Y-yes." Was all she was able to get out

"Well, purple roses symbolize love at first sight and I guess you could consider them my way of telling you that I don't just like you, I love you."

"Y-you what?"

"Love you. I love you, Scully."

"You can't possibly mean that." Scully scoffed in disbelieve and try to escape his hold, but he held her in place even tighter

"I do. You asked if I liked you and I don't, I love you."

"You barely know me, Mulder. You said so yourself, on the phone, that you couldn't answer my question because you didn't know anything about me, but you say you love me, yet you still know nothing."

"Well tell me about yourself, Dana."

"Sure, okay. That was the plan, right? I'll, um, I'll get the wine, I'm sure you can find the couch without me, right?" Dana said as she pushed him out the kitchen. As soon as he left the kitchen she started hyperventilating. He loves me? How the hell can he love me, if I just met him? I can't do this, he's got to leave. "Mulder? What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing." She raised her eyebrow. "Fine. I just wanted to see what films you had?"

"You want to watch a film instead?" Mulder nodded. "Well, I was thinking you were going to ask some questions and want to go home."

"Trying to get rid of me so quickly, are you, Scully?"

"No, no! Not at all, Mulder. I just thought, that maybe you wouldn't want to stay long."

Mulder just nodded as he waved an old film from 1939 in the air. Really? He had to choose Gone with the Wind? A four hour film? Well played, Mulder, well played.

"Very good choice, Mulder?" Mulder smiled. "You know it's four hours long, right?" Mulder nodded. "You know it's 10:00, right?" Mulder nodded again. "Okay, put it in."

"You want it from the front or behind?" Mulder said, laughing because he couldn't help himself

"The front would be perfect, it's easier for me to see your face." Scully said as she sipped her wine

"Why don't we skip the film, the wine, the questions, and just have sex?"

Scully made a face. "Why don't we watch the film, drink the wine, ask some questions, and then you leave?"

"Very demanding. I like it. That's a very good plan, Scully. I hope I can stick to it."

"Shut up, Mulder."

*One film, a whole bottle of wine, and some questions later*

"So, you mean to tell me, that you punched a guy that was a whole foot and a half taller than you because he stole your seat at the bar and called you a shrimp?" Mulder asked

"I did. Bartender was impressed, so he managed to get me off without any charges and gave me two whole bottles of vodka and tequila."

"Damn, Scully! You're a wild one!" Mulder laughed which caused Scully to laughing

"Mulder, call me Dana, please."

"Fine, fine, but you have to call me Fox." He saw the question in her mind. "I'll make an exception for you, but only this one time, got it?"

"Got it, Fox!" Dana laughed. She was drunk, although not by much. "Okay. What's the craziest thing you've ever done, Mu- I mean Fox?"

"Well, I had sex, with an old girlfriend from Oxford, on a grave in a cemetery."

"Really? That's the craziest thing you've done?" Fox looked embarrassed by the event. "I'm disappointed in you, Fox. I expected something more," Dana couldn't think of the word

"Eventful?" Fox offered and she nodded her head. She noticed that he had this look in his eyes that told her of another crazy thing he'd done.

"Tell me about it, Fox."

"About what?" Fox asked, completely confused.

"The other crazy thing you've done."

"What other crazy thing?"

Scully was now as confused as him. "You have this look in your eyes that tells me there's another story. It could possibly be the craziest thing you've ever done!

"Oh. You don't want to hear that story. Trust me, Dana."

"I do trust you, Fox. Now tell me the story."

"Okay, you asked for it." Fox Mulder told the longest and craziest story ever and by the end of it Dana and Fox were laughing hysterically

Dana was getting ready to say something when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Danes?" Missy asked. "Why are you awake at 3 in the morning?"

"I have company, Missy. Plus, I had to get up early so I can catch the flight to Oregon." Dana explained

"Company? Is it Spooky? Is he there with you? Let me talk to him!" Missy rambled on

"Yes, he is here and no, you can't talk to him." Dana looked at Fox and gave him a sympathetic look and all he did was hold his hand out for the phone and she handed it to him

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Fox Mulder and you are?"

"Melissa Scully, Dana's older sister."

"Nice to talk to you, Melissa."

"Fox, you listen to me and you listen good. Understand?"

"I understand."

"Okay, Mr. Mulder. If you're going to date my sister, you better treat her right, treat her like the queen she is and give her all of your love. I know that last one might be hard, because you're dedicated to your work, but I guarantee that she is more important than monster and aliens, and also I'm sorry about your sister."

"I, um, wait one second." Mulder said. "Can I take this outside?"

"Yeah."

Mulder got up and left out the door. "How do you know about my sister?"

"Dana told me." She knew his next question. "She'd heard about it from some people at the academy and she was very empathetic about it and told me and she almost cried while telling me about it, Mr. Mulder."

"I understand. I'll do everything you said and hopefully we'll get to meet soon, Melissa. Bye." Mulder said

"Okay. Until then Fox Mulder." Melissa said as she hung up

When Mulder got inside, Dana had a worried expression on her face and Mulder was quick to question it. "What's wrong, Dana?"

"I'm just worried about what Melissa said to you."

"There's nothing to worry about. Melissa gave me the "if we date" talk and that was it."

Dana arched her eyebrow. "She talked about us dating? I swear the next time I see he-"

Fox started flailing his arms around. "No, no, no, it's okay, I very grateful for it. you an amazing sister, Dana. Don't say anything about it to her, if you do, you'll wind up saying something you don't mean and you'll lose her." It went dead silent after that. After a few minutes Fox spoke up again. "She, um, also told me that you almost cried when you told her what happened to me."

Dana silently cursed her sister. "She wasn't suppose to tell you that." She looked at him and gave a sad smile. "It's true, I almost did, but I didn't. I mean, I have no idea what it means to lose a sibling, but I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you; I don't believe in aliens, but I believe you, Fox and if you say she was abducted, then she was abducted and I'll help you find her."

"Thank you, Dana. That means a lot." Damn. How did I get so lucky to get a partner like her? "I'm glad you got assigned to me and not one of those bastards that call me 'Spooky Mulder' all the fucking time." When Mulder looked up, he saw that her face had a small scowl on it and her pale Irish skin was a little red. "Scully, are you okay? Did I say something to upset you?"

"Mulder," Scully looked at him, her expression still the same. "who calls you that?"

Mulder chuckled a bit. "Just a few people at work, Scully. It's not a big deal, so don't worry about it."

"Fox Mulder," Dana Scully looked at him with a small flame in her eye and an icy glare. "Her eyes are an oxymoron." Mulder thought to himself. "don't you ever tell me not to worry about you again. I am your partner and I have a damn good reason to worry about you anytime that I please. You do not tell me what to do and you do not own me, Fox." She smirked as the next words rolled off her lips. "Well, at least not yet, you don't."

Dana Scully made him leave a few minutes later. He had his jacket, a smile, and a massive boner as he left her apartment, before he left he looked at her and said, "Miss. Scully, you'll be the death of me, if I don't kill myself first."

She laughed and brought his ear down to her lips. "Oh, you have no idea, Mr. Mulder." Scully gave him a slight shove and closed the door.

As they went to get ready for the days ahead of them, they both had smiles on their faces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! If you could leave some reviews on whether or not you like this, that would be wonderful, thank you!


End file.
